Shaving heads of this type (DE-A No. 36 10 736 and DE-A No. 37 21 243) have the advantage that, with the shaver housing held against the skin surface at typical angles, the entire shaving area usable for a shave engages the skin surface, and further that the shaving area or part of the usable shaving area does not become disengaged from the skin surface as the directions of sliding movement of the shaving head over the skin surface change.
It is an object of the present invention to provide in a device of the type initially referred to a control means for the freely pivoted shaving head permitting special shaving demands to be satisfied.